


Once upon a good wife

by E11ie2002



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E11ie2002/pseuds/E11ie2002
Summary: One rainy day, Alicia Gardner gets a call from a citizen named Emma in a small town in Maine. She want help with a divorce with severe altercations, as she put it. Alicia and Will decide to go and sort it out in person, but will that be the right decision?





	1. Chapter 1

"Babe, your phones ringing!" Wills voice echo's through their new apartment.  
"Its probably the Swans calling again, answer it!"  
Will picks up her phone and presses the green answer button. "Hello?"  
"Wait, is this Alicia or am I not crazy?"  
"You're noy crazy, this is her boyfriend, Will"  
"Oh right, is Alicia there?"  
"Let me find her"  
He places the phone on the coffee table, and shouts "Babe, its the Swans, they wanna talk to you"  
"Coming"  
Alicia takes the phone as she sprints into the room, and all will hears is Alicia sating "Hi, yes its me........ Yes of course........... I suppose it would.....,....... Don't sorry Emma.............. Yes of course Regina can come............ See you then........ Yes, 12 at Grannys was it?.........Perfect........ Bye Emma"  
"Granny's? Where the fucks that?"  
"We're going on a trip. For 2 weeks, its work related so it's all good"  
"Wait, where?"  
"A town called Storybrooke, its in Maine"  
Will just laughs, thinking Alicia's joking.  
"Come on Gardner, start packing"  
"Wait, you weren't joking?!?"  
"No, now hurry up! We have to be there by 12 tomorrow"  
"Ugh fine, but only cos I love you"  
"I love you too, babe"  
They closed together for a brief chaste kiss, before turning to pack all their things. They were driving, so there was a good 6 hours drive ahead if them, if they didn't hit traffic. Good thing they can sleep in the so called 'best b n b in the world'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They land emerge in clouds of Purple and White, and see 2 ghost white confused lawyers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !There are brief mentions of an abusive relationship!

 

 

Emma/Regina perspective  
"Babe we're going to be late, we don't have time for this!" Regina yelled through to the kitchen, where Emma was drinking her coffee.  
"We can poof it isn't a biggie"  
"The lawyers won't get at all confused by us arriving in PURPLE AND WHITE SMOKE WILL THEY NOW? HMMMM!"  
"We'll leave in a second, we'll still be early so we'd beat them there, no need to get all worked up over it"  
Regina walked through to the kitchen, where Emma was finally putting on her shoes.  
"Jesus took your sweet time didn't you?"

"baby it'll be fine, I know you want this marriage over the same as I do"

Emma finished putting on her shoes and grabbed her coat. 

"Ready?" She said her voice shaking slightly.

"Stop worrying Em, they're the best lawyers in Chicago, they'll be able to help us"

"I know," Emma said, taking Regina's hand in her own, them then disappearing in a cloud of Purple and White.

Alicia/Will point of view

"Leesh, stop worrying we're early, they aren't due to arrive for another 15 minutes"

"I know I know but what if this isn't the right Grannys, what if we're in the wrong town or something and they think that we stood them up? The Swans have been through so much and all they want to be is happy and out of a dead marriage, which I get, and what if Diane was wrong giving us the case and I screw it up and she fires me and then-"

"Hey hey hey, stop. She gave you this case because its special, and she knows the Swans well, she was one of Emmas only nice adoptive mothers, until Emma ran, all she said was to make sure that we don't judge them as they're special? Whatever that means, but she gave this case to you to lead because you know what it's like to be stuck in an unwanted marriage with no help. And for the firing thing? You forget that I'm one of the names on the letterhead too, so it's just as much my choice as hers. Okay?"

"I don't deserve you"

"Yes you really do, I wouldn't dream of loving anyone else and -"

Just as Will was about to continue, Emma and Regina appeared in front of the 2 lawyers in a puff of white and purple, and turn to see 2 very confused and now ghost white lawyers.

"What the fuck was that?!" Will said, confusion laced in his tone.

"Shit" Emma murmured. "Before you try and leave at least let us explain. Please? You are still my only chance out of my marriage with Hook."

"O-o-oka-okay" Alicia stuttered and followed Emma and Regina into Grannys.

"Told you we should have walked Em, I can't do anything to what they've seen before I cast the spell," Regina whispered into Emma's ear. Emma sighed and nodded.

"I thought as much."

They all sat in A booth at the back of Granny's, before getting approached by Ruby, who was looking wearily at the 2 new faces.

"Um, hey Emma, Regina and......"

"These are the lawyers, Will and Alicia. Or ex-lawyers, I think?"

"No, we are your lawyers. No matter what that was outside, I promised Diane that I wouldn't judge your differences?"

"Wait, Diane who?"

"Diane McVeigh, previously known as Lockhart?"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT!" Emma said voice laced with sadness."

"Babe, who is she?"

"You know I said I had that foster mum who saw me poof that one time? And then I ran and didn't go back because I was scared that she would lock me up?" Regina nodded slowly at Emma. "Well, she's called Diane Lockhart. And it seems that these 2 people work for her?"

"Well, I do, but Will doesn't. He's the other name on the letterhead."

Ruby coughed, re-defining her presence. "Well this is interesting and I wanna know all about it after my shift, but granny will get shitty if I keep on talking to you g-"

"RUBY YOU ARE WORKING NOT SOCIALISING! SO WHAT I PAY YOU FOR!"

"Anywayyy, what can I get you?"

After they ordered what they wanted, Will, Alicia, Emma, and Regina started talking about the technical side of the lawsuit, when Hook walked in through the door to Granny's diner.

"Regina, Regina? REGINA!" Emma shouted, fear evident. 

"What's up? I was talking to Will."

"Look behind you."

"Hook" Regina whispered.

Will and Alicia shared a look. They both knew already what Hook had done to Emma, as she told them before they came to Storybrooke so they could get straight down to business when they arrived. 

_2 years ago._

_Emma arrived late home from work, to find Hook sat on the couch in her flat._

_"Hey, Hook. Work ran late, sorry I didn't call my phone died." Hook gave her an angry look. "Everything okay? You seem upset."_

_Without another word, Hook rose from his seat and walked behind Emma, shutting the door. When Emma went to turn around, she was meet by a fist to the side of the jaw. As she was about to scream for help, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her to plummet to the floor. When she was down his foot met her face 3 times. When she went to get up the side of her stomach was impaled by his hook. She screamed out in pure agony, but this just made him laugh. He took her by the hair and pulled her off the floor. He dragged her into the middle of the sitting room and threw her against the glass coffee table. Glass shattered and implaed her face, arms, leg, and stomach._

_"Next time, Swan, you are NOT going to be late. You told me 6. NOT 7. You understand!"_

_Emma whimpered a yes in response, and Hook took his coat, wiped his hook on her jumper, and left. "I'm going out. I'll be back later. I want dinner in the oven when I get back."_

_With that, he left, Emma passed out but woke up to the door being opened. She went to scream, but it was her dad. "Hey, Emma? You left your phone at the station. I was gonna call to let you know but- EMMA! WHAT HAPPENED!"_

_He rushed to his daughter's side and called Regina, she would heal this better and less painfully than Whale ever could._

_"Hook" Emma replied in less than a whisper, but just audible enough for her dad to hear her._

________________________________________-_

"I thought he was locked up?" Alicia quiried. 

"This is where it gets interesting. You know you saw us arrive in a poof of smoke? Well, that's magic. Regina and I have magic. The night it happened, she healed me, hence why there aren't any marks visible. We didn't have any proof, other than the glass shards they removed from me, therefore he only got 2 years. Looks like he got out."

Hook turned and saw Emma. "YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE. LET ME RETURN THE FAVOUR, WIFE!"


End file.
